


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: This all came about when Jared recently said that the only people who have ever cut his hair are his SPN hairstylist, his brother and himself. Naturally I had to add Jensen to the mix.





	

His fingers hover a couple of inches away and he can’t quite bring himself to close that final small distance. His body is rigid with nerves and tension, which he knows is ridiculous. This should not be a big deal but it is. Huge, even.

“Jensen?” Jared asks, sounding slightly perplexed that Jensen hasn’t made his move yet. “Everything okay?”

Okay, he’s being stupid. Jared wants this. He wouldn’t have suggested it if he didn’t. Right?

His fingers move a little closer and then stop again.

“Are you sure about this, man?”

Jared let out a small huff of frustration. “Come on, man, we talked about this. I need this, Jensen, and I trust you. Please? I can only do it by myself for so long before it starts to get messy.”

Right. He can do this.

He takes one final deep breath and closes the distance between them, running his fingers through Jared’s hair before getting to work.

He starts small and trims the ends where Jared’s hair sits just at the nape of his neck, figuring he can’t mess that up too badly. His fingers brush against Jared’s skin, causing him to shudder.

“Sorry,” he murmurs and then combs his fingers through Jared’s hair so he can make sure the ends are still the same length. It actually looks pretty good and, feeling a little more confident he moves around to the side where Jared’s hair is shorter. Of course he has layers.

Jensen can’t get over how soft and shiny Jared’s hair is. He’s dated women with hair less silky than this, and now that he’s started touching it he can’t seem to stop.

Jared lets out a soft moan which goes straight to Jensen’s cock. Great, now not only is he having inappropriate feelings towards his best friend but he’s getting turned on by the man’s hair.

“That feels nice,” Jared purrs as Jensen continues snipping and tries not to think about his boner.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks with a strangled laugh. “You might not think it’s nice when you see the finished thing.”

He stills when Jared’s large hand reaches out and snakes around his wrist.

“I told you, Jensen. I trust you.”

Jensen swallows around the lump in his throat. “Well, I’ll try not to screw it up too bad.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t.”

And with that he gives Jensen’s wrist a gentle squeeze and then lets go.

Now for the difficult part. He needs to cut Jared’s bangs and the best place to do that is. . .

“Can you. . .” he coughs. “Can you spread your legs for me?”

He really did just say that, didn’t he?

Jared blinks at him for a moment and then grins, opening his legs to grant Jensen access so he can stand between them. He snips at Jared’s hair quickly and efficiently, really needing to move as soon as possible. Except now he needs to check that it’s even on both sides and really this is turning into the buildup of a bad porno.

He crouches down between Jared’s legs and runs his fingers through Jared’s bangs. Perfect.

“I suppose now would be the time for the old ‘while you’re down there’ line?” Jared suggests with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Jensen growls and climbs to his feet, stepping around Jared so he can cut the hair on the other side of his head.

“Not quite what I had in mind, but I’ll go with it.”

Huh.

He finishes cutting Jared’s hair and does one final walkaround to make sure it’s even. Pretty good for a first time.

“Okay, I think you’re good.”

Jared brushes the cut hair off his shoulders and rises to check himself out in the mirror.

“You did good! It looks awesome.”

He turns back to Jensen, a hopeful smile on his face. “Maybe you could do me again some time?”

Jensen takes a gamble and grins. “I’ll do you anytime you like.”

“Any time?” Jared’s face breaks out into a beaming smile. “Like right now?”

Jared’s hair feels even better when Jensen is gripping it tight as he comes.

The End.


End file.
